


Avalon : Secret of the Jewel

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: Kagome always dreamed about one day becoming a knight of Avalon, when she hears that Avalon's jewel is missing she goes on a quest to find it and live her dream. Rated MA for later chapters.





	Avalon : Secret of the Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own so you don't sue, on another note since I plan on using inspiration it also means that the rights belong to makers of the "Camelot/Quest of Camelot" movie. 
> 
> Author's Note: you've seen the animated movie Camelot it's what gave me the idea. I hope you like it, remember to read and review. Edited note: yes, the movie also went by Quest For Camelot, some called it just Camelot, so the rights belong to it.

Beyond the sea lays a enchanted land known as Avalon, ruled by a kind and just king, but the king was ill. It wasn't long till the king passed and and the throne of Avalon laid vacant. Fighting and blood soon spread over the land as hundreds of warriors fought to earn right rule the land. Brother fighting brother, neighbor turning neighbor, the fighting threw the land into a dark age. But even within the darkness of war there laid hope, for within their land was a legend. Deep within an ancient shrine beneath the mountain of Avalon laid a great and power jewel, legend said that only their one true king could posses the jewel.

Many tried to reach the jewel but all failed, none could pass the trials that protected the jewel until one day a young man appeared. With bravery that and a heart of truth the young man passed the trials and reached the great jewel. Upon touching the jewel it became surrounded by a bright light, when the light ceased a crystal blue sword with tear-drop shaped stone in the handle was now in the Shikon jewels place. Believing it to be a gift from the Shikon jewel the young man with the powerful sword in hand he took to the throne and brought the kingdom out of the dark ages. He then formed a legion of warriors, choosing six of his best men to help govern the land.

Once a year he would before the great Avalon festival call upon his warriors, but this year things would be different.

~*~*~*~*~*~ The Country-side of Avalon's Shores ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Near the shores of Avalon's sea-side hills lays a small farm, three figures can be seen along the sand. A black-haired women with chocolate brown eyes and a man black hair green eyes stood side by side as a little raven haired emerald eye girl ran for them atop a large tree log.

"Kagome dear be careful!" the woman called just as "Daddy!" The little girl Kagome yelled jumping at the tall man.

"Haha," the man caught her letting himself fall backwards sending then rolling through the sand. The woman shook her head with a sigh before smiling to sit down on the log.

Kagome rolled over onto her stomach from kicking her legs behind her as she ran a finger through the sand, "Daddy do you really have to go?"

The man sighed, as if this wasn't the first time he had to answer the question, " you know I have to Kagome, I am a knight to the king. When the king calls I must answer."

Kagome jumped up standing tall, "I want to be grow up to be a knight like you daddy, and serve the king."

Her father chuckled and knelt beside her lifting her chin, "you would make a great warrior my Kagome."

"Dear, stop filling her head with those stories," her mother said, as Kagome's father smiled, "and why shouldn't she dream, she do anything she puts her mind to."

Kagome's mother smiled shaking her hand before standing, "don't you have a surprise for her dear."

"Ah yes, close your eyes Kagome," her father said. Kagome giggled and closed her eyes, she peeked through her eyelids, her father tapped her head. "No peeking."

"Oh daddy," Kagome laughed before covering eyes. She heard the sounds of crunching and rustling tilting her head in the sounds direction. She felt something warm and soft touch her arm as something bumped her arm.

"Okay you can look now," her father.'a voice reached her. Opening her eyes Kagome squealed in joy seeing a small black pony whose mane matched hers. Green eyes stared back into hers before she was knocked back by it's muzzle.

"Looks like he likes you dear," Kagome's mother laughed helping Kagome up.

"What's his name?" Kagome asked with wide happy child eyes filled with joy.

"Why don't you name him," her father suggested with a smile.

"Ill name him after you daddy," Kagome hopped up and down smiling but suddenly stopped looking up.

The sound of hooves reached then as they looked up to golden and white stallions with armored figures reaching the shores and stopping. A stallion with a brown-gold mane was brought fourth, a panther-looking man holding the reigns from his silver white stallion, "Sir Kai, your horse."

Kagome's father hugged her then her mother before taking the reigns and mounting his horse. Kagome jumped onto her pony riding after him, "I'm coming with you father!"

"Not this time Kagome," her father called, "I will take you Avalon City one day I promise! I love you my little Kagome! " snapping the reigns Kagome watched as her father rode off with the kings men to Avalon City.

*** Avalon City ***

In the great conference room of Avalon Kingdom 7 figures sat at a large table, one was Sir Kai who was seated next to the head of the table where King Arendale sat. On the kings left sat a man a long silver hair tied up, demon stripes on his cheek and blue crescent on his forehead. Toga Tashio, and beside him was Akira Lionheart, Kane Wolfbane, Naraku Arachnid, and Sekhmet Draken.

"Let's get this meeting over with," Naraku growled slamming his fist on the table. "When do I get my lands?!"

"Naraku, always thinking of yourself," King Arendale replied calmly folding his hands as he sat back against the high chair. "The lands will be split to each person's needs. The northern, southern, eastern and western lands."

"Then I deserve more than anyone here," naraku snarled, "I didn't know this was going to be a charity."

"Our king had spoken!" Sir Kai roared slamming his own fist into the table.

king Arendale laid a hand on Sir Kai's shoulder to calm him, but Naraku snarled back, "then I think we need a new king and I vote for me."

"I will not serve a false king," sir Kai hissed at him.

Naraku's eyes bulged as he pulled his sword from it's sheath jumping onto the table and running for the king, " then you shall serve a dead one!"

Toga and Kane were on in front of him in seconds as Akira and Sekhmet grabbed Naraku's arms to subdue him knocking the sword from his hand. A dark purple aura swarmed around him slamming into them and slamming them backwards. His form began to bend and change as 6 tentacles came out of his back. Four holding off the four warriors while two went straight for the king. Sir Kai jumped him front of the king taking the blow as the tentacles went through him.

"Sir Kai!" King Arendale yelled as he grabbed the hilt of his Shikon Sword a golden light blazing around it as it slashed through the tentacles slicing through them. Raising it high and slicing at Naraku with a single stroke he sent the man sailing across the room electricity like waves crackling around him.

Naraku's snarled holding his injured side as he backed up, "I will have that sword! The Shikon jewel will be mine and you will all pay! I will have my revenge!" He backed out of the room slamming the doors shut and dropping the wooden block to lock them in.

"Sir Kai! Old on old friend," Toga knelt beside the man he had fought beside many times and who had always watched his back.

"It's too late, there's nothing we can do to save him," Akira placed a hand on Toga's shoulder. King Arendale knelt beside his best friend and most trustworthy knight, "you saved my life my friend."

"You...would...have *cough* done...the same *cough*," blood was starting drop from Sir Kai's lips. Two gaping holes through his chest as a pool of blood formed under them. "*cough* please *cough* take care *cough* of my *cough* family....goodby...." Sir Kai's eyes closed as last breath left his body and his form fell limp.

King Arendale and his four most trustworthy friends bowed their heads in respect to the man they all had fought through tears and blood with.

"We must take , return our old friend to his family," Sir Kane stood and turned towards the doors. With a deep breath he lout out a loud roar punching the doors hard shattering them. His eyes were glowing red as he stepped out into the halls, "Naraku has betrayed us! He tried to kill the king and took Sir Kai's life! Find him!! Find him!!"

Soldiers, messengers and scouts scrambling to search for the traitor.

~*~*~*~*~*~ Prologue End ~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
